inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
A Lesiban Party
{episode name, italics} is the {episode number, in ordinals} of {your series name, link to page} Plot Ben Remembers A Time he met Lesibans he Then Desides To go Back There To See Em Again Characters Ben Tennyson (11 & 16 Years Old Max (flashback And Pesent) Gwen (flashback) Rook Cooper (Flashback) Lucy (Flashback) Villians Lesibans (flashback And Present) Lesiban guarrds (flashback And Pesent) Ellen (flashback And Present) Darth Vader Aliens Used By 11 Year Old Ben Four arms Diamondhead Cannbolt Aliens Used By 16 Year Old Ben Spue up guy Lodestar Transcript (Ben 11 Is Doing the Dishers) Ben Tis Is Easy Max no Ben No Alien Powers Ben 11 oh Man gwen grandpa Stop hanging around That Doofus Ben 11 (Pulls his Pants Down gwen vomits) (Meanwhile A Unknown lady Is Spying on Them) (Cooper Comes Runninng down The St Naked) Cooper oh gwen I Want A Kiss (tries to kiss her But gwen Kicks him) gwen hows Tat (Then Lucy Comes) Lucy guys theres A lot of Pedophiles Around here Be on Watch out Max (Smacks Lucy) Dont Say Tat Again or il Lucy Pedophile Max uha Lucy Pedophile Max Young lady il Call the Poilce (then Suddley This BS Comes on) Ben 11 Ahhh The Poilce Not A Bad Band Max NOT THAT THE EMERGEY SERVER Ben 11 oh :( (The ladys from Befor Return) lady 1 Ben Tennyson Come With Us lady 1 Tennyson Come With Us Ben 11 No Way Its hero Time Stinkfly or Upgrade (Ben Turns Into four Arms) four Arms Who Wants A Pouding lady 2 Shall We Destroy him lady 1 Yes Four Arms good luck With That (Punches the 2nd lady Into The 1st then lifts Up A Pipe And Wacks The 3rd And 4th lady With It) Ellen Eongh Four Arms huh Ben 11 Who r U Ellen I Am Ellen Boy Ahhhhhh So Ur The Weider of The Alien Watch give It To Me Ben 11 Its Called A omnitrix And If U Want It (Ben Turns Into Diamondhead) Diamondhead U have To Take It Ellen Fool If It has To Be That Way IL DESTROY U Diamondhead (Shoots Ellen Then Spikes her She Shoots Diamondhead he Turns Back Max Shoots Ellen She Falls) Ellen Tennysons Noooooo (She Is Arrested) (5 Years later) Ben 16 Argu Im Bored Rook lets go To Mcdonalds Ben 16 no lets go vist Ellen Again (Ben And The gang Pull Up At A house They get out of rooks Truck) Ben Now Wheres Ellen Ellen right here Tennyson Ben hello Ellen Its Been 5 Years Ellen Fuck off Tennyson I Will Destroy U Ben oh Really Ellen Yes Ben Maybe Its Time That U Met Frankenstrike or humungarsar (Ben Turns Into Eye Spue Up Guy) Eye Spue Up Guy Tis Is The Alien That gwen 10 Turned Into Ellen give me The omnitrix So I Can Stop Being Picked on By My Foolish Viewers Eye Spue Up guy No U Can look Dumb In Frount of Pepole I Dont Even Watch Ur Garbidge Ellen GARBIDGE U MORON Eye Spue Up guy (Shoots Spue At Ellen She Avoids It) Tis Isnt Working Time To Go lodestar (Turns Into lodestar And Makes Evreythingg Mangnet fall on Ellen) lodestar Do U like That U Lesiban Ellen Wat Impossable how Did U Know I Was 1 lodestar oh Cos I Did Leso Max Ellen Ur Under Arrest Again Ellen Noooooo lodestar Well Tat Takes Care of 1 Problem (Meanwhile The 4 ladys Are Wallking They Turn out To Be Storm Troppers They go To A Secret Entrance And open It) Storm Tropper 1 Master Weve Returned (Ther Master Turns out To Be Darth Vader) The End Trivia Cooper Makes his flashback B10SM Debut Category:Ben 10 Super Morons